Schoolyard fight
Jetfire says, "Update: The cataloguing of critical information in the Crystal City Academe databanks progresses. I am undertaking this project as a personal side mission to try and prevent the total loss of all Academe knowledge in the event of city destruction." Spindrift says, "... I only understood 'bout half of that, but I'm gonna assume its a good thing" Jumpstart says, "Sounds... boring. Glad I'm not the one doin' it." Monitor has encrypted this channel. Blue Sportscar takes a side path that leads down to ground level, then pulls to a stop near Jetfire. "Good to see a familiar face," he says by way of greeting. He takes a look around the area. "Or any face at all," he adds in a lowered voice. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Yeah, my usual jobs are a lot more exciting than Jetfire's..." Monitor says, "Damnation. That accursed Jetfire is at the Academe." Jetfire says, "I live for the boring times. Excitement usually involves things exploding and the screams of the innocent." Spindrift says, ".... Well when ya put it that way...." The treble of Clutch's high revs is soon joined by another set of sounds: a deep rolling basso with a searing higher tone, punctuated with the *POMPH* of Autobot anti-air flak. The engines become more subdued. Eventually, skulking about starscraper porches and overhangs, Fusillade emerges in robot mode. The scorch marks and faint whiff of smoke trailing from multiple locations belies the relative lack of success of her first runs on the installations. "Wait til you see it, I can show you where I wrecked the holocron of all the spacelanes between here and Monacus while I was learning astronavigation!" Saboteur Foxfire chirps, "Or blowing up Decepticon outposts." Jumpstart says, "Our parties are a lot less violent." Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Sheiss, and zat's vhere I'm due to search ven I've finished zis grid." Jetfire glances over as the car comes to a stop, "Yes, the Academe is often fairly quiet, even when the city is bustling, but today it is akin to a mauseleum." he replies, "Good to see you Clutch. I trust your patrols have been uneventful?" he glances at the screen as another datacube is filled, the Guardian removing it and plugging another in before that sound issues forth, "They're drawing closer by the minute. This is too fast, too soon." he murmurs before glancing to the other Autobot, "Have you had any luck locating civilians for evacuation on your travels?" Monitor says, "If you get the chance, you should intercept him... what ever he is up to can't be good for us." Clutch transforms into robot mode! Fusillade says, "OH REALLY?" Monitor says, "Yes, really." Monitor is hiding in an alley between two buildings. He's holding a datapad in his hand, which is displaying a map of the academe area. He is examining it carefully looking for a very particular building. He's also trying to pinpoint Jetfire's location via his radio signal. "It is very possible that that Autobot could interfere with my mission. " Fusillade says, "I was going to show off the holocron projectors and how I wrecked them when I was learning astrogation, ha ha. I'll keep an optic out for him -- and you." Boomslang flickers in and out of view with each impact as he springs from spire to spire, sticking to the buildings to avoid flak. The collisions as he lands on a building and prepares to make a jet-assisted leap to the next cause his shadowfield to fuzz in and out a bit, causing the off-and-on effect. "Is that why everyone gets lost in deep space now?" he calls back. "Heads up, I think I'm picking up some Autobots. Energy spikes too high for civilian systems." Monitor says, "I'm going in to try to find out what he is up to but I'm no match for him." Boomslang says, "Don't worry about it, we are." "Patrol?" Clutch echoes. He unslings a rifle and hefts it meaningfully. "I think we're a little past that stage, don't you?" Adjusting his grip on the weapon and tucking the stock against his shoulder let's him lower it to point at the ground, while implying he can bring it up and aim in a hurry. "Anyway, I don't know if anyone else is available -- but it sounded like your little project here's going to require you sit still, so I figured you should at least have someone out here watching your back." "Oh SHUT UP, jerkface," Fusillade laughs out, before pausing at radio chatter and Boomslang's advisory. "Oh, is that so?" She unholsters her nickel-plated disruptor, and shuffles forward conspiratorially, saffron optics glinting with mischief, and perhaps just a bit too much enthusiasm. She falls into an easy lope, systematically peering into each available atrium and lobby and breezeway. Jetfire seems to pause for a moment, listening to the cannon fire outside and then looks to Clutch, a genuine smile appearing, "Well, your company and protection is appreciated." he declares, "Judging by those AA bursts, it may be -needed- shortly." he frowns as he pulls another fully loaded datacube out, "There is a certain logic in withdrawing without confrontation, but I cannot in good conscience leave the Academe to be raided either." he inserts another cube while he's talking, listening intently and wondering just why he hasn't installed any specialized systems for this sort of thing before, "Oh, right... I usually have others around for that." he says out loud, no doubt confusing his companion, "Clutch, be on your guard. We may have to defend this repository of knowledge ere long." After completing his examination of the city map, the insecticon quickly transforms into his tiny spider mode. It will take longer to reach his destination this way but it should allow him to avoid detection. After all there is Decepticons and Autobots in the area. None of which he wants to learn about what he is planning. The tiny spider starts moving along the wall, trying its best to remain out of view. Slowly it makes his way along the technical institute of cybernetic, towards the science square. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms and shrinks into his tiny mecha-spider mode Clutch nods grimly at Jetfire. "Understood." He scans the area for cover -- nothing. Sighing, he moves over to stand next to a building, placing his back against it and occasionally leaning around the corner to peer down that street. "We're pretty exposed out here," he comments after a bit of watching. "This area wasn't exactly designed with defense in mind. None of this city was," he adds after a bit, perhaps a touch bitterly. Jetfire says, "Update: AA response patterns indicate a contingent of Decepticon units is converging upon the Academe... I and Clutch are prepared to make a stand, at this time the response seems to indicate a small group. Will advise if further support is required." Saboteur Foxfire says, "'Fraid I can't help ya right now, Jets." Boomslang stabs his combat knife into the side of the spire he's sticking to and skis down it, slowing his fall with the knifepoint until he lands in the street with a spray of sparks and promptly vanishes. Boomslang says, "What's our approach on this thing? Looks like Jetfire has backup. Want me to try rolling a grenade in there quiet-like before they realize what's going on?" Fusillade says, "I got it!" Horsepower says, "Guess y'all ain't the only ones wantin' to bury yer nose in books, huh." Der Stukacon Banshee says, "I'm nearby... vant me to break off my search unt come join you?" Sit-Com says, "Noooo the libraryyyyy" Sit-Com says, "I stand ready." Horsepower says, "Yeah. We'll be ready to help ya out, or fix ya up afterwards" Saboteur Foxfire chuckles a bit. "I'd like to stick my nose in a book right about now. But that'll have to wait." Thrusters rap sharply on the LiTraCon flooring in the collonnade where Jetfire and Clutch are stationed. A silhouette looms up, backlit through the fiberoptic blended masonry. A moment later, Fusillade clatters in, and announces, "Hey, whatcha downloading?" at Jetfire's back. Boomslang says, "Ah, yeah. That's... an approach too." Fusillade says, "Check out the VIEW though!" Jetfire mmms, "We are proverbial fish in a barrel, yes. However, most fish do not pack sufficient firepower to render their tormentors injured. Take heart, comrade, that we are quite capable of exactly that, when the need arises." his head turns skyward, the grim expression on his face deepening, "It's almost like listening to a storm come in... the rolling thunder grows closer together with each passing moment." the sudden bursting in of Fusillade thoroughly surprises the Guardian, a low hum filling the room as his combat systems are brought fully online, "Crucial knowledge banks that we cannot afford to lose should you and your friends decide to level it." he replies - no accusation in his tone, no anger, just a statement of what he is up to, "For an invading force, asking questions first is... rather unorthodox, Fusillade." it's clear the mech is wary, given the tensions as they are, he cannot help but believe she is up to -something- out here. Clutch leans around the corner at the sound of a knife carving through crystal. He hops out from his corner and raises his rifle, taking careful aim at the spot where Boomslang hits the ground. Fusillade's voice makes him shoot a quick glance back over his shoulder at Jetfire, then by the time he looks back the first Decepticon has vanished. Clutch stares blankly over his rifle sights. Then he hisses without turning, tone urgent. "Jetfire! She's not alone -- but this one's got some kind of cloaking device." Clutch says, "We've got trouble here Jetfire. I think I recognize that one too. It's Boomslang." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Kick him for me. Preferably in the skidplate." Tiny Mecha-Spider makes his way across the square. The situation is not ideal but judging by the radio broadcasts it seems that Fusillade and Boomslang are going to distract the Autobots. As long as they stay away from his objective he has a good chance to remain undetected. Monitor crosses the square, taking advantage of all available cover. He finally reaches the mathematical academe and turns around the building to make his way done towards the street...finally his objective is in sight. Fusillade says, "Monitor? Where are you? You need to do your thing in another building, right?" Monitor says, "I'm closing in but I'm slower than both of you. I'm also trying to circle them. Give me a couples more minutes and I'll be on their back." "Phttttttt, well you know, unorthodox is totally my middle name. And don't worry, I was just going to level the humanities building. Would do arts, too, but yannow, the whole glass thing." She shrugs. "Seriously, where have you been? The Pacific Ocean's a bit overdue for a splashdown from me." As Clutch warns about Boomslang, she frowns. "Ugh, that -PERVERT- is following me again." Fusillade says, "We have a chance to misdirect them. They'll be too focused on what Boomslang is supposedly doing." Boomslang says, "Should I be making some noise?" Monitor says, "Any idea what they were up to?" Ominous clicking sounds come from somewhere nearby, echoing around the building. The origin location is unclear. Fusillade says, "Oh, he flat out told me. Downloading crucial knowledge banks. He didn't specify what exactly. No good way to tell if he's operating based on ideals for the sake of preservation, or if there is something juicy they've found." Fusillade says, "Ooh, do some ghost sounds next!" Galvatron says, "Drive him off or destroy him." "Pursuing highly dangerous research on a remote asteroid..." Jetfire replies, turning abruplty at Clutch's words, "We cannot fight what we cannot see... be wary, he will have to show his presence if the situation turns more hostile than it is." the Guardian doesn't even feign a peaceful thought in his words to his companion, a small chirp from the Sciences terminal announcing that his cube is loaded. He slots it away with one hand, never taking his gaze off of the dangerous Decepticon bomber in the process, "I am obligated by decency and a respect for all knowledge to prevent you from doing what you propose." it's almost as if 'Even if the humanities building barely qualifies' is hanging in the air. The Scientist has some disdain for certain things after all, "You could save us both immeasurable trouble by withdrawing now." Galvatron says, "Secure that site for my own use." Monitor says, "We can't risk the Autobots to get data we don't have... what lord Galvatorn said." Boomslang says, "Aye aye, Sir." Fusillade says, "Might blow up Monitor in the process. Not going to argue though. It was a pleasure serving with you, Monitor!" Monitor says, "I...hum... give me a minute and I'll be out of the way." Tiny Mecha-Spider finally reach his unidentified destination. The insecticon reverts to his robot form and goes through the door. Monitor made sure to download a plan of the building before coming here so he knows where he is going. From time to time he must threaten a civilian with a weapon to force them out of his way. Checking his internal chrono, he decides to hurry up before the others realize he isn't where he pretends to be. After a few minutes, he finally reaches the central databank. He quickly connects his datapad to it and proceed to download the information he is looking for. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms into his robot mode Fusillade's shoulders sag a bit as she cants her head to the side. "Pitt, the frequency's secured. Otherwise you'd know for yourself that I cannot do that. So, that said, gimme that cube." She flashes a cavalier grin, and then snaps out a wingblade to snap the datacube out of the Guardian's hand. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Horsepower says, "Just be careful y'all" Combat: Fusillade misses Jetfire with her Give me the Cube Boy! attack! Clutch peers down the street a few moments longer, before backing away from his original position and moving down the block, back to a wall nearly all the way. He reaches the other corner and leans his head to peer quickly down that groundway before pulling back. The building he choose gives him a pretty good view of Jetfire and Fusillade. Although by the time he looks it's too late to do much more than shout out a quick, "Jetfire!" The clicking approaches close as Boomslang, unseen, pads towards the Autobots on rubberized joints and soles, tapping the point of his combat knife against the wall. The clicking ceases only when he cuts across the floor of the archive building to creep up on Jetfire from behind... A sudden hiss-BWAM of jet engines igniting fills the room as Boomslang blasts off indoors, kicks off the wall and twists in midair to streak back down towards the massive but agile Air Guardian with his combat knife glinting in his right hand and his left arm outstretched to try to catch himself around Jetfire's neck like Fred Astaire swinging from a streetlamp! Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Jetfire with his Give me your FACE (Kick) attack! Jetfire's optics brighten at the words Fusillade is speaking - giving him just enough foreshadowing to step back, twisting as the wingblade scythes the air, "You're getting faster." he remarks, the cube getting slotted into place in his arm compartment just in time, as the virtual sonic boom throws him off guard, "Boomslang..." he utters, but too late as the kick blows straight into his face, sending the Air Guardian backwards into the terminal he had been using, and smashing it to bits, "I wasn't done using that..." he laments, a *SNKT* filling the air briefly as his data mask snaps closed. He struggles to his feet quickly, several jumpjets activating and pushing him back while he unholsters his rifle, "Then you invite what peril you may, by engaging me..." he declares, a belated response to what Fusillade had said, the Particle Cannon sparking to life and firing in a spread intended to catch both Decepticons. Combat: Jetfire misses Boomslang with his Particle-Beam Phalanx Area attack! -3 Combat: Jetfire misses Fusillade with his Particle-Beam Phalanx Area attack! -3 90% ... 96% ... 99% ... 100% "Download completed". Monitor unplugs his datapad from the computer before shoving it back into his subspace pocket. He then proceeds to erase all traces of his action within the computer, including the security footage of the building. Finally he turns off all sensors to avoid being recorded on his way out. Once this is completed, he starts running, gets out of the building and head for the others' position. "Jetfire!!" Clutch repeats as Boomslang joins in with sudden violence of his own. Clutch raises his rifle for a moment, but with both Decepticons more or less in close quarters with his fellow Autobot, Clutch doesn't risk a shot. Instead he breaks into a run, transforming in mid-stride and racing towards the cluster of foes. As Jetfire readies his rifle, Clutch's front end undergoes a mini-transformation, rugged bars extending from under his hood and then folding up to wrap over the front bumper. A tiny course adjustment sends the Autocar veering towards Fusillade's lower legs. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Fusillade with his Offensive Driving attack! "If I had a last name, I'd say 'Peril' was my middle name," Boomslang replies as he skids to a halt on the ground, looking up from an alert crouch. His image distorts and splinters as he activates his distortion field, and with a VWAP the particle beam splashes against the swirling distortion, refracting into a dazzling spray that curves (relative to an outside observer) around Boomslang and blasts a garbage-can-sized chunk out of the ground immediately behind him. Turning to follow Clutch as he roars past, Boomslang flings his combat knife after the sporty Autobot while his other hand goes for the leg compartment which contains his anti-tank revolver. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Boomslang misses Blue Sportscar with his Thrown Combat Knife attack! "I have my moments," Fusillade demurs, hitting the deck with clack of nosecone and legs on the tiles. The volley of shots fly wide, biting into the luminous walls of the information repository. Having not been TOLD by Monitor that he was finished, Fusillade stands her ground. She kips up with a grunt of effort onto toes, before raising her other hand to bring her disruptor to bear on the Guardian, splaying her wingblade over her wrist and the weapon's muzzle to provide cover. However, her world is tipped upside down as Clutch's reinforced fender greets her legs. With an angry snarl, she collapses into a heap, vengefully changing her targeting sights for the zippy vehicle. The oversized tactical knife SNAPS into the ground in front of her, and with an excitable "GAH!" she fires! Combat: Fusillade strikes Blue Sportscar with her High Output Argon Blast (Laser) attack! It is the Air Guardian's turn to call out, "CLUTCH!" his engines burn, sending him skating forward as he closes rapidly on Boomslang, his long rifle flipped around in order to be used as a club, "I'm not sure what you're hoping to gain in Crystal City, but we -will- drive you out." Jetfire murmurs, almost letting his frustration at the current situation spill forth before he swings up and across, trying to uppercut the ghost-con viciously. Of course, strength is not one of the Guardian's primary assets (Ironically, given his size) and thus it is an attack born of confined spaces, and architecture he'd very much like to keep intact. Combat: Jetfire strikes Boomslang with his Smash attack! Monitor finally arrives at the party upon entering the building, "Sorry, I'm late. I think my map needs an update." The insecticon quickly survey the situation. Things doesn't look too bad, neither Fusillade nor Boomslang seems to have suffered heavy damages. Monitor picks up his pistol and while taking cover, he aims it at Jetfire's back before pulling the trigger. Combat: Monitor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Monitor misses Jetfire with his Pistol attack! has been trying to keep an optic on what's going on behind and around him rather than only what's on the road ahead. He swerves just enough to avoid taking the knife through a delicate tire, but the move apparently puts Fusillade into his blind spot, and before he can figure out where she is and what she's up to Clutch feels her shot burning into one of his doors. His own speed and movement causes the disruptor blast to scorch along his side, finally ending at his rear fender. Clutch begins a large looping turn, but in the meantime unfolds a small turret from his hood. It swivels this way and that to track the Decepticon targets, then locks onto the newest one, Monitor. Risking making himself an easier target, Clutch tries to hold himself steady as he sends a burst of energy in the Insecticon's direction. Combat: Blue Sportscar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Monitor with his Laser attack! Clutch says, "How many Decepticons are there out here?!" Jetfire says, "I assume you mean here in the Academe, in which case three... counting the one you just spotted. Nothing we cannot handle however, take heart Clutch. If more arrive there are reinforcements." Fusillade says, "Monitor, is the information still intact?" Horsepower says, "Darn tootin" Monitor says, "Information? I just arrived. I don't even know what he was downloading." Fusillade says, "I... see." Fusillade says, "Well don't stick around for TOO long." Monitor says, "I'm obeying lord Galvatron. We must get back what Jetfire stole from here." Fusillade finally says it, "No, I meant for the stuff you came for." "Power is its own reward," Boomslang replies as he sits back up, rubbing his jaw where he's become fully visible against a low dividing wall. Jetfire may not be a brawler, but he packs a mean punch! "That, and Galvatron told us to. He's very persuasive." Vaulting over the half-wall, Boomslang aims his 75mm revolver at Jetfire from behind it, trying to figure out where on the big Autobot he might be most susceptible to a penetrating shot. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Jetfire for weaknesses. Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Herd him south. I am scouting zhere." "Slaggitall," Fusillade growls as the Intel operative scuttles in and promptly gets shot. She grimly sets her jaw, and skids to a datajack bar lit with alternating red and green LEDs. She ducks her head back out to assess the Guardian's location, and winces a bit when Jetfire connects with Boomslang. "Have fun, you two!" she chirps out, before turning back around to bear down on Clutch. "Really? Spending your time trying to squish a spiderling? Tsk." She kicks several chairs out of the way, and presses herself against a table for cover before ssending some more of that disruptor's loving the sports car's way. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fusillade misses Blue Sportscar with her Argon Disruptor (Disruptor) attack! Jetfire isn't a fool, he see's what Boomslang is doing and moves quickly with another jet assisted skate maneuver to try and dive behind some cover, the quad lasers mounted on his head tracking the Decepticon and spitting a few beams before he vanishes from sight, "You're the worst kind of mech, power for the sake of power..." he calls over towards Boomslang, "I... can understand Galvatron's persuasiveness though. Must suck living life afraid of being reduced to ash." his attention quickly turns to check on Clutch and the situation with Fusillade and... oh good, Monitor, "I need to draw double trouble." he murmurs to himself, planning his next attack carefully. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Jetfire strikes Boomslang with his Quad-Lasers (Laser) attack! Monitor attempts to hide behind a wall but he can't avoid the incoming laser beam fired by Clutch. The energy burns a hole into his right shoulder, leaving smoking wound in it. The insecticon grunts in pain and checks his wound, nothing to worry about for the moment. Switching weapon, he grabs his rifle. He then takes a, useless, deep breath and leaves his cover to fire back at Clutch. Combat: Monitor sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Monitor misses Blue Sportscar with his Stinger Rifle attack! Blue Sportscar tightens his turning radius to avoid smashing into a low dividing wall, the action sparing the wall but making him complete his turn a bit earlier than he originally expected. But his efforts are undone as Fusillade and Monitor, aiming along the Autobots original course, blast the decorative wall to crystal bits. "Jetfire, I don't think we can hold back much longer -- these guys are playing for keeps, we're gonna have to do the same!" He pours on the speed, barrelling through a few chairs and then skidding and trying to slam Fusillade's covering wall from this side. It's not a traditional attack, but Clutch calculates that if he can transfer enough of his momentum to the wall he can cause the Decepticon's cover to work against her. Combat: Blue Sportscar misses Fusillade with his Sorry This Table's not Free attack! -2 "You get used to it. How's it feel being one of his sworn enemies? You know you'll probably get it in the neck before any particular one of us does," Boomslang replies, trying to hold his aim as Jetfire rakes him with lasers. He squints and squeezes the trigger, the anti-tank revolver kicking in his grip as a 75mm tungsten-sabot round is slung towards Jetfire's relatively fragile midsection! Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Boomslang strikes Jetfire with his 75mm HVAP Revolver attack! "UGH!" Fusillade objects as Clutch finely reenacts an Australian rally car wipeout. Tossing her hands up briefly, she breaks into a sprint, closing the distance between her and Jetfire. "Your partner's getting cold feet, Jetfire!" She charges up her plamsa caster, the magnetic shaping elements sizzling along her arms. However, the slug from Boomslang flies true, and Fusillade skids to a halt. Expression drawn, she twists back on her heel and redirects the sizzling ball back toward Clutch. "Eat it!" Combat: Fusillade misses Blue Sportscar with her Plasma Caster attack! Jetfire has a pained look as he feels the round punch through the flimsy cover and blast through his abdomen. The pain is actually enough for the giant of a mech to bellow out a very old and very dirty word before he struggles to his feet. Clutches words reaching his audials, "You are half right, Clutch. Though it pains me to do so, we are in a tactically deficient position, and pressing the attack will only cause more damage to the Academe, and put us at greater risk of serious injury." of course, he doesn't go into detail about precisely how seriously injured he already is after that last attack. "We must withdraw for now..." he looks to the Decepticons as his jumpjets fire, launching him towards the nearest exit with all due haste, "Rest assured however, I will be back with a squad to re-assert our hold upon this sector. This knowledge should be free for all peoples, and I won't let you deny it that freedom!" Combat: Jetfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue Sportscar and Fusillade "Bring a better squad than this one!" Boomslang calls back triumphantly, blowing cordite smoke off his barrel. Monitor curses as he misses his target again! Jetfire is running away, which is a half-victory for the Decepticons. However, Clutch is still here so the insecticon has another chance to improve his standing but not missing his target this time. He grabs another pistol and quickly fires it at the Autobot. Combat: Monitor sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Monitor misses Blue Sportscar with his Laser attack! Blue Sportscar swerves aside, avoiding Fusillade's attack and wincing internally as it slags yet another section of the Academe. "Right behind you Jetfire -- well, behind and below maybe." He starts to head for the same exit Jetfire used, but is cut off by Monitor's continued fire. Skidding in a tire-straining turn, Clutch heads instead for another section of Academe and then rams his way through a door leading to an underground level. "Meet you back in Autobot territory!" he calls to Jetfire before disappearing from sight. Combat: Blue Sportscar begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "Hey, INTEL HEAD, guess what you get to make the report, haha," Fusillade calls out to Boomslang, exaggerating her callous commentary. "I'm living the dream, Sir," Boomslang replies with a suspicious excess of enthusiasm, as he pulls out the empty cartridge and thumbs a fresh one into his sidearm's empty chamber. Monitor sighs as the last Autobot retreats. He puts his weapons back into the subspace pockets. He makes his best to look disappointed but he secretly rejoices because he has accomplished his personal objective. The data he was looking for are secured and no one knows he got then. Glancing towards the other, he guesses they could figure out he was up to something but they would have hard time to prove it, his traces are well covered. "I'm glad I'm not the one doing the reports" he comments aloud. "At least we secured the place as ordered." A sudden booming sound is heard as a white and red starfighter rips overhead, shaking the ground as a lone missile drops from it's wings in passing. The explosion is bright, but when it fades a note is in your hand, 'You've been +nommed by Jetfire!'